


insomnia, periods, and heating pads

by hotcocoacutie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied improper use of fire magic, Lucretia is almost certainly ooc but I’m too busy kinning to care, Oneshot, Periods, Platonic Kissing, also feat mentioned trans Barry and magnus, i guess, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoacutie/pseuds/hotcocoacutie
Summary: Lucretia is suffering and receives a late night visitor.AKA I wrote this as self care because I’m in hell right now





	insomnia, periods, and heating pads

Time starts to lose some of its meaning when you’ve existed for over half a century now unaging, reliving the apocalypse at the end of every year and repeating the cycles of exploration, searching, socializing, getting attached, and then losing it all and starting again.  


Lucretia realizes that her 2 am brain is getting away from her and that she’s losing her original point. Her original point had been that time was a construct, and one that should be destroyed at that. She makes a mental note on her mental notepad to abolish the abstract concept of time.  


Hearing footsteps outside the kitchen, Lucretia starts the process of picking up her head, which feels empty but also like it weighs 300 metric tons. She squints at the person in the doorway, not feeling like picking up her glasses where they sit on the table next to her. After a good few moments, she deduces that the figure is Lup, looking vaguely concerned, but the kind of concerned where this had already happened many, many times before, and her concernment is more a formality than anything.  


“Hey, Lucy. What’s goin’ on?”  


Lucretia’s honestly amazed that her forehead doesn’t have a dent in it from how much she bangs it down on the table. She attempts to piece together a semi-coherent explanation.  


“Hrrrrgkkkgnghhgj.”  


Lucretia hears Lup snort, the chair across from her sliding across the floor. Hands rest on top of hers on the table, and when she doesn’t resist, they bring her hands together. “Ah, so it’s one of those nights, huh?”  


Lucretia tilts her head from side to side on the table in her best approximation of shaking her head no.  


A thumb starts rubbing absentmindedly against her knuckles. “Oh? Then what’s up, Lulu? Did Taako go through your diary again? ‘Cause I’ll beat his ass for you if you need me to.” Lucretia loosely shakes her head again, groaning as she picks her head up and lays them back down on her arms.  


“Shark week,” she manages to mumble out, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Lucretia watches a look of understanding flash across Lup’s face.  


“Ah.” One of Lup’s hands moves up to her hair and her eyes slip closed.  


“Yup.” Lucretia cracks an eye back open to look at Lup, who is watching her patiently. “Being a girl fucking sucks.”  


Lup shrugs, looking at the wall above Lucretia’s head. “Well, depends on what flavor of girl you are.”  


Lucretia immediately realizes the error in her choice of words. “Ah fuck, well, you’re right. Sorry.”  


“Eh, I get what you mean, whatever.”  


There's a nice quiet moment after that. Lucretia’s trying to figure out in her head whether Lup could use evocation magic to either act as or make a heating pad without burning her skin off when she feels her single brain cell bounce off the corner of her head and a thought forms.  


Lup’s hand drops from Lucretia’s hair as she suddenly sits up, face scrunched in deep contemplation and also because her glasses are still off. “Wait, shit, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who has to fucking deal with periods on this ship.  


Lup’s eyebrows raise slightly, and after a short moment they raise even higher. “Oh shit, Luce, I think you’re right! Shit, yeah, Barry and Mags both transitioned before we left so, so neither of ‘em get them anymore”  


Yet another loud groan finds its way from Lucretia, the only cis woman still alive from the two-sunned plane slumping back down onto the table. Lup laughs lightly, going back to scratching along her scalp.  


“I’m gonna fucking die, Lup, I swear to god I’m gonna.”  


Lup’s hands stutter as she laughs harder, struggling to keep quiet. “Yeah, sure you are, babe.”  


Lucretia tilts her head back just enough to reveal one eye that she uses to glare tiredly at her elven companion, who looks back with amusement twinkling in her eyes. “That sounds like a challenge.”  


A kiss finds its way to the top of Lucretia’s head and she growls halfheartedly, feeling her already fuzzy mind drifting away from her. Lup’s warm chuckle really is lovely.  


Remembering something, Lucretia lifts her head up for hopefully the last damn time. “Hey Lup, d’you think you could use some kinda fire magic or something to make a heating pad for me?”


End file.
